


I Finally Found My One True Love...

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: The Groom and His Bride [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Eddie, Bondage, Cussing, Death Threats, Flashbacks (Mentioned), Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, I’m really tired rn and can’t think, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentally unstable character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Take it as you will, Threats of Violence, Waylon’s Terrified, more tags to be added when i can think, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Waylon’s eyes slowly open, he hears ringing in his ears and his vision is blurry, body also numb at this time. He looks around at the room, barely able to make out what certain objects are, he sighs and gives up, dropping his head back down, he tries to remember what happened, why his senses are so impaired, Lisa would never do this to him, and Miles wouldn’t do anything that would have this much backlash-... wait...





	I Finally Found My One True Love...

Waylon’s eyes slowly open, he hears ringing in his ears and his vision is blurry, body also numb at this time. He looks around at the room, barely able to make out what certain objects are, he sighs and gives up, dropping his head back down, he tries to remember what happened, why his senses are so impaired, Lisa would never do this to him, and Miles wouldn’t do anything that would have this much backlash-... wait...

He thinks about it for a minute, staring up at the ceiling, trying to move his arm to brush the hair that had fallen into his eyes away when he notices he can’t, pain taking his wrist alongside the numbness that has consumed his whole body. He looks up, closing the eye the hair is blocking and seeing his arm, noting the rope binding it to something. His vision slowly comes into focus, a rope attaches his wrist to a bed frame, specifically the thickest bar on the frame. Now able to see to an extent, he looks around the room, fear sinking in as he realizes that he’s never been here, and on top of that, he’s naked and his legs are also bound to the metal bed frame. He frantically moves, pulling at the restraints to no avail, trying to twist until it breaks or he can slip free, but it doesn’t work, and the pain just seeps in, his memories hit him like a truck as his breathing spikes. He hears the sound of metal hitting concrete just outside of the door, freezing in his movements.

_ Click clack, click clack_

“Fuck...” he whispers, the door opening a few frantic beats after he speaks, a far too familiar expression on the man that enters the room, one of twisted neutrality that fears Waylon more than anything, sure, when Gluskin is mad, he has a better chance of killing the much shorter man, but this is like a wolf lurking beneath the flesh and wool of a sheep, seemingly harmless on the outside, but evil and murderous beneath that cute and cuddly surface, just the same as when Gluskin smiles, although way more scary.

And just as Waylon had prayed he wouldn’t, the man smiles and begins to speak, “Ah, you’re up, my darling..! I do hope that keeping you in a locker for that time didn’t hurt you all too much, but I was sure to safely transport you in here after you were able to see my work,” he says sweetly, taking a few large strides over to Waylon, he looks down at him, expression going from happy and calm to a mix of sad and mad in a split second. He sits beside Waylon, the tech flinching and trying to keep himself away from the psychopath as he does so, a few tears falling from his eyes do to the pain and intensity of the situation, fear completely consuming him. Eddie moves, gently grabbing Waylon’s chin ant turning his head so he can look at his face, Waylon not resisting as he knows it’s futile at this point, Eddie gently wipes the tears from his eyes, and pushes his hair back from his eye as he was previously trying to do himself. “What has you upset, my bride..?” He asks quietly, genuinely.

Vivid flashbacks of what he saw in the Groom’s ‘dressing room’ flash through his memory, but reluctantly Waylon slowly reopens his eyes, body now trembling and more tears forming, he can barely see again, but from what he can make out, Eddie is wearing an expression of compassion. He doesn’t know what to say, he’s been running from this man from what has felt like days, one wrong move and he’s meat, already the lost lamb in the lion’s den.

“N-nothing..” he gasps, still trying his best to remain calm.

“You seem like you have something on your mind though, darling, and don’t try to lie to me,” he states, sincere in all of his words, though warning mingles with the last.

“I..” Waylon swallows harshly, “I’m c-old and um... getting use to- to life here is... p-pretty hard..” he squeaks, tensing up and turning away, preparing to get punched, stabbed, or hurt in some way by this man.

Eddie makes a small noise that seems to contain both pity and skepticism as he looks the younger boy up and down, “Well, I know something we can do to take your mind off of things...” he says, voice having dropped an octave as his hand moves from Waylon’s face, ghosting over his flesh as it slowly moves down his body in a straight line, stopping at his naval and going around his groin, close, but not touching. The trail ends at his ankles, Eddie stops and follows the same trail up, smiling at the reactions Waylon gives him, or rather, Waylon’s body.

Waylon swallows harshly, as his hand leaves his face, gasping quietly and balling his hands into fists as he barely ghosts over his lower torso, he moves his head to look back at Eddie and tell him to stop when the older man quickly takes Waylon’s lips, capturing them in a kiss that catches the tech off guard, and having had his mouth open when turning so he could tell Eddie to cease in his advances, that gives the psychiatric patient the upper hand, letting him slide his tongue easily into Waylon’s mouth, the smell and taste of burnt flesh invading Waylon’s senses as Eddie forces himself on him, exploring the younger man’s mouth and mapping it out with his tongue as said younger man fears doing anything that would piss his assaulter off.

Eddie takes his gloves off and sets them on the table beside them, getting on his hands and knee, one foot firmly placed on the ground to help him keep stable and not crush his pretty, soon to be beautiful, bride. He pulls back after about two minutes, both of them panting as Waylon decided to put some effort in as it could help him in the long run. “My, my... what a naughty little girl you are.. getting off on this..? I bet you’re quite easily pleased if this is what turns you on...” Eddie purrs, looking down at Waylon’s half hard member, flicking the tip, he watches as Waylon kicks and gasps involuntarily, breathing a small ‘fuck’. 

While Waylon’s legs are tied to opposite sides of the bed, his arms are bound by one rope above his head that’s firmly tied around both wrists, keeping them in place, or at least close to the area desired. 

“So pretty.. I want to prove to you how much I love you so I don’t have to keep you bound all the time, but first, I must make you beautiful.... I can’t do anything with this... this thing still here...” 

Waylon’s breathing hitches as Eddie’s finger runs a line from the base to the tip of his cock, sighing sadly after. With all reasoning left at the door and the decay of madness spreading to what’s left of his brain, it’s all up to instincts and what his fucked up brain comes up with now. “Oh god-... please...” he whispers, gently bucking up into the air, and while he has no clue what he’s saying ‘please’ for, he blames it on the asylum and that bitch Jeremy Blaire, god, that man is going to burn in hell for all of eternity... huh, maybe that’s what he’s begging for, or maybe the image of Jeremy’s dead body is turning him on... who knows at this point?

“...Please what, my doll?” Eddie asks, looking up at Waylon’s flushed face.

“Please...” he thinks, he fucked up, one slip of the lips- well, now two, though the reason he’s here and was experimented on should be ‘under slip of the fingers’ since he typed and sent something he shouldn’t’ve, it’s still probably classified under ‘slip of the lips’. 

Waylon swallows harshly, unable to come up with anything else, much less speak as his throat suddenly becomes dry, drier than it’s ever been in his life. 

Eddie takes the silence as him having to guess, since women are so unpredictable and always want the man to be able to know what they want. “Do you want me to claim you..? Before our wedding? Before you become the perfect woman and wife for me?” He asks, taking the choked noise Waylon makes out of surprise as him wanting to take that path.

Eddie chuckles, moving to place a gentle kiss to Waylon’s lips, “I do suppose I’ll give you a little taste of what you’ll feel every time you request it...” one more soft kiss, “I’ll make an acceptation for you, Darling... you, and only you...”

Waylon whimpers, again, regret and fear consuming him, and by god, fear, regret, and arousal make for one crazy chemical cocktail.

Eddie moves off the bed, a knife seemingly appearing in his hands from nowhere, Waylon’s heart rate skyrockets, only coming down when Eddie throws it onto a makeshift couch behind him after cutting the ropes on Waylon’s ankles, removing it and gently kissing the wounds, now bleeding onto the sheets after the material had cut beneath the dermis. 

Waylon can’t feel anything due to the tingling replacing the numbness, his legs and hands a light shade of purple now due to the lack of circulating blood in his veins. 

After pulling his face away from his bride’s wounds, he looks up at Waylon, licking the blood from his lips as he takes a few steps back up to the younger man’s face, unbuttoning and discarding his vest as he does. He leans back over Waylon, his face inches above Waylon’s, he holds position for a few moments, now pulling on his tie so it falls undone before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt, allowing himself more air and lowering the likelihood of him being choked to death should something go ary, autoerotic asphyxiation isn’t the way to go out, not for anyone, but especially not for Eddie Gluskin.

The Groom smiles, whispering a small ‘Loosen up, doll’ to Waylon as he moves his head down to the smaller man’s neck, gently licking and kissing the trembling man, listening to the shuddering breaths and whimpers as Waylon gently kicks, pain becoming too much as the cuts are ground against the sheets. Tears prick his eyes, falling down the sides of his face as Eddie works his way lower. 

“P-.. lease st-op...” he sobs, still attempting to control his crying and move away from Eddie as much as possible in the given situation.

“This is what you wanted, darling, I know how to make you happy..!” Eddie says, having moved onto the bed, on his hands and knees on the bed, hovering above Waylon, he moves his head back and looks up at Waylon, a small, twitching smile on his face.

“N-o... sto-op...” 

The smile fades in a heartbeat, replaced by something of anger before reverting back to forced happiness. Eddie sits up, taking his tie off completely. He puts part of it in Waylon’s mouth, pulling his head up and tying it around his head as tight as possible without physically damaging the boy, “Now,” he starts, chucking quietly, anger more than likely the reason for the unsettling sound, “let’s not say anything that we may regret in the future... I promise, you’ll be happy after this! It’ll be fun, Kitten...” he says, warning in his tone yet again, his smile broadens ever so slightly.

Waylon gently sets his head back onto the pillow, tears rolling down his face as he slowly shakes his head, protesting silently as fear fills his gut, he continues to sniffle and hiccup quietly as Eddie continues, wanting to try an escape or stop him, but knowing he’d easily be overpowered by the larger man.

Eddie makes a noise of contentment, gently placing his hands on Waylon’s chest and dragging them down to his stomach, then back up again. “You’re skin is so smooth...” he acknowledges, voice quiet as he continues to feel out Waylon’s body.

To any normal person, confusion would rightfully take them, but after everything Waylon has seen, everyone he’s seen, everything he’s watched and endured, he knows why this is the aspect Eddie would notice, why he’d point it out too.

The Groom pulls his hands away after a few minutes, straddling Waylon’s thighs, he stares at the smaller male, confusion written on his face, he huffs quietly before grabbing something from the table beside the bed, moving between Waylon’s legs afterwards and flipping him over. Despite the bindings, Waylon’s able to turn over, only slightly inconvenienced by his arms being twisted up, hands quickly moving up to hold the metal frame as best as possible near where the rope is, hands still numb, he struggles to grasp it, but eventually succeeds, Eddie moving him so he’s on his knees with his legs spread.

Waylon listens as Eddie unbuckles his belt and pulls it off, unzipping his pants and assumably unbuttoning them, the noises proceeded by the sound of fabric rustling. Eddie takes the bottle of lube he grabbed from the table in his hands, opening it and squeezing a decent amount into his hands, the feint smell of pineapples filling the air as he warms it up between his hands and spreads it over his cock, something Waylon can’t work up the courage to look at, both fearing the size based on how big Eddie is and also scared to show he’s interested in any way.

Eddie takes a hold of Waylon’s asscheeks, squeezing tightly as he gently thrusting up between them, broken sounds coming from Waylon, though the noises are muffled by the fabric in the boy’s mouth, Eddie still appreciates them despite this, beginning to thrust a little harder. “Do you like this?” He asks between breaths, when Waylon shakes his head in response, he moves one of his hands down to his hard on, gently brushing his finger over the tip before moving it back to his asscheek, “I think that’s a lie... I mean, part of you is enjoying this...” he says with a smile, “You know what? I think that I know what you’ll like, you little minx...” he stops thrusting, mumbling ‘let’s get into the real action’ beneath his breath as he takes his own cock in hand and places the tip on Waylon’s hole, gently pushing in, waiting for the muscle to give around it, when he finally gets the head in, he pulls back and slowly thrusts back in, his hands moving up to the tech’s hips, gripping them loosely as he works himself inside the much smaller man.

Waylon’s eyes widen as Eddie positions himself in front of his hole, trying to move away before being stopped by the older man and held there by his large hands. He chokes back sobs as Eddie enters him, failing to control it, his head drops between his arms, disappointed in his body, in himself for somewhat enjoying this. This asylum could break any sane person before, and the meltdown just ensured that.

Eddie rests inside of Waylon for a few minutes after getting down to the hilt, giving Waylon time to adjust, he presses small kisses to his back, between his shoulder blades mostly, whispering praises to the boy and gently rubbing his sides in silent encouragement. After Waylon loosens up and has calmed down slightly, he starts to thrust, slow and deep at first, he quickly works his way up in pace, slamming into Waylon at the two minute mark, his hands tight on his hips, not enough to break anything, but still painful to the younger man.

Despite everything happening, Waylon is unable to contain the whines, moans, cries, and other noises he makes, face completely flushed, he yelps when Eddie suddenly pulls out completely, flipping him over again and pulling his legs up before he lines his cock back up, sinking in again and continuing the brutal pace, he moves up enough that he’s able to undo the knot in the fabric and pull it out of his mouth, easily connecting their lips, kisses harsh and hungry as he pounds Waylon’s ass. Waylon sobs, body trembling as he cums, a harsh thrust that hit his prostate head on throwing him over the edge, Eddie not slowing until he’s able to cum, pushing himself deep within Waylon as he does so, keeping to one of the first promises he made and filling him up. Eddie’s thrusts begin to slow after he finishes, he pulls out after a minute, moving his arms away from Waylon, he gets off the bed, putting himself back in his pants before grabbing the knife from the couch and cutting the rope binding his bride’s wrists, placing it in the bedside table before crawling into bed with him, holding the still sobbing boy close to his chest, softly rubbing his back as he hugs back, he hums quietly in hopes to soothe Waylon, this attempt succeeding, and Waylon soon falling asleep, Eddie doing the same after he knows he’s asleep. 

Waylon stays for the next three days, trapped in Eddie’s room all day, Eddie feeding him and making sure he has clean water. The soon to be bride leaves on the fourth day after he has been able to heal to an extent, the day he was to get made ‘perfect’ according to Eddie, though, it wasn’t long until they met again, and for the last time, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about anything I messed up, I wrote this from 12am-3am today and have been working on it during those times for the past few days


End file.
